My Other Family
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: After the war, the Malfoy family welcomes back a hidden family member.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: My Other Family

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG-13

Paring: OC/Blaise (not for a long time)

Feedback: Please!?

Summary: After the war, the Malfoy family welcomes back a hidden family member.

(1/?)

I let out a huge yawn, and look at the clock to see that it is a little passed midnight. I push the chemistry book off my lap and onto the coffee table. While stretching, I realize that there is only nine more hours till I have to take the test. I'm a college student, and this moment in time I wish I hadn't signed up to take so many hours. Slowly I walk into my room, and slip into my comfy bed. In no time, I slip into a deep sleep.

"Wake up." I hear a voice. _That's weird. That is defiantly not my clock radio. _I groan, and open my eyes to see a man with long blonde hair looking down at me. My eyes widen and I jump into a sitting position. I'm awake now.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask frantically. He just smirks looking amused, and waits for my hyperventilating to stop.

"I'm not going to hurt you. There is a reason why you are here. I will answer all questions in good time. Please take a shower, and get dressed. There are some clothing that I believe will fit you in the closet. Let me know when you are finished." And with that he turned around with a grace that I had never seen a man have.

I take a deep breath, and look around the room. Something I had yet to do. It was huge. Like four times the size of my one back home. The bed I'm in has dark emerald silk sheets that must have cost a ton. When I get to the window I see a forest that didn't look anything like Texas. Then I remember the man's accent. I slip into the bathroom, and look at myself in the mirror. _Why am I not trying to escape? Oh, well I might as well take a shower, and get dressed. I wouldn't get very far running away in pj's._

After taking the quickest shower possible, I walk out of the shower and over to the sink. The cabinets were filled with every hair product known to man. I run a brush through my shoulder length red hair and pull it up into a pony tail. Then I walk over to the closet the man had indicated. There was only a few things inside: a dark green silk dress, a black bra, black lacey underwear, and black heels. _These people sure like their green silk._

After I finished getting dress I took one last look at myself before I walked through the door. I didn't look too bad. My green eyes matched the dress, and the heels made me seem a lot taller than 5'2. The dress was a gorgeous halter with intricate black beading. I walk through the door into the hall, and almost scream when I feel a tap on my lower back. There stood a creature that I had only seen in scifi movies.

"Miss please don't be upset. Lulu show you to master. Please come with me." The creature quickly said sensing my distress. I followed in shock. We walk down a long hallway into another wing of the house. Lulu opens a door, and I step into a room filled to the brim with books. Sitting behind a desk is the man with the white blonde hair, and standing behind him was women who I could only assume was his wife.

"Please take a seat and begin." He said while pointing to the chairs in front of the desk. I take a seat in the large brown leather seat.

"Begin?" I ask utterly confused.

"Yes ask what questions you may have."

AN: I'm not completely happy with this chapter. The next part is when it starts getting good.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the review Allen, and the fact that she looks kinda like Lily is purely coincidental

AN: Thank you for the review Allen, and the fact that she looks kinda like Lily is purely coincidental

(2/?)

"Ummmm well why am I here?" I ask for the first question.

"Well that's complicated." They answered slowly.

"Ok well who are yall?"

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife Narcissa."

"I'm not in Texas anymore am I?"

"No, you're not."

"How is it possible that you got me here? I'm not a deep sleeper. I think I would have woken up if you had moved me."

"Well that is another complicated question."

"I think we should just tell her the story from the beginning." Narcissa said speaking for the first time. Lucius simply nodded in agreement. She walks over to a chair next to me and takes a seat.

"You see. Twenty years ago I became pregnant with twins. We were both ecstatic because we had been trying very hard to have a child. You see we are both wizards. Yes those do exist. We are also of pure blood. At the time I became pregnant a war was starting. Since we were pure blooded it was expected of her family to side with a particular side. We didn't want to, but we weren't given a choice. We also didn't want to bring up our children in that, but then again we didn't have a choice. So, we decided to tell everyone we were pregnant, but with only one child. That way we could hide one, and keep them out of the war. So, we went to people on the other side of the war, and begged them to hide one of the babies. They agreed only on one condition, that we became spies for them."

"I went into labor right on time. The first baby came out and it was a boy. Lucius took him out for everybody to see. Then, ten minutes later I had a baby girl. Two members of the 'order' took her away, but not before I got to name her. Daria. All I knew was they took her to America, and they gave her to family that wanted to a couple who couldn't have a baby."

"That's a nice story and all, but I don't know what it has to do with me. My name is Amber. I'm from Texas. My parents are Paul and Shelia." I announced, then stood up and started to walk away.

"Because it's you. Daria, please come back." Narcissa said, and I saw the first real emotion come over her face. The women who had been so stone cold was scared. She was really scared that I would run away. And for some reason I didn't want this woman to be in pain. The next thing I knew I was sitting back down in the chair.

"I just don't understand. I look absolutely nothing like you two." I said shaking my head like this was some crazy dream.

"Not yet. When you were taken away, the wizards who took you put a charm on you. They made it so you would look like your adoptive parents. If you are ready we can take the charms off." She asked.

I laughed out loud at that comment. _Okay. So the women is crazy. I guess I'll let her do her little mojo, and then when it doesn't work I'll take off._ I waved my arm in the air in approval. Then her and her husband pulled out a wooden stick. They started to chant words I had never heard. Then they stopped and their eyes widen a little in shock.

"Look. Daria you're beautiful." Narssisa whispered into my ear while a mirror appears in front of my face. I gasp. I didn't believe them, but it worked. They were telling the truth. I had gained about 5 inches, and was now 5'7. My hair had become straight as a board and white blonde. My skin had become a shade lighter, and was so pale I felt like it was glowing. The only thing that hadn't changed was my green eyes. I looked at both Narcissa and Lucius neither had green eyes.

"Your eyes stayed the charmed green color because if you leave a charm up for twenty years there is usually at least one side effect." Lucius said almost like he could read my thoughts.

"So do I call you mom and dad?" I ask laughing nervously, and finally believing what they were telling me.


End file.
